monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Homunculus/Crowley
Crowley is a friendly Chimera Homunculus. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “My tentacles are replaced often. You can have it if you want." (+1 Scylla Tentacle) “These specialized cells are used in my body. It is okay to research them if you are interested." (+1 Dogmatic Cell Culture) “Currency is no longer necessary here. You should ask everyone for theirs." (+995G) “That creature's corpse... I think I can use it for an experiment." (Give Roast Newt?) *Yes - “You will fulfil the wishes of a lifeless being? Is that kindness compassion or did you just have extra?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped." “That is money... I want to learn about it." (Give 597G?) *Yes - “You will fulfil the wishes of a lifeless being? Is that kindness compassion or did you just have extra?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped." *Not enough money - “You don't have any with you?" “That living creature fluid... I think I can use it for an experiment." (Give Milk?) *Yes - “You will fulfil the wishes of a lifeless being? Is that kindness compassion or did you just have extra?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped." “Why was I created? To continue fighting apoptosis here?" “Soon this world will disappear... And the fight against the apoptosis will also be over." “I will not grieve for the disappearance of this world... Finally, my idle days will end." “For a pseudo lifeform like me to have survived... The world is a strange place." “I was created using alchemy. I am an artificial lifeform, but I have a sense of self." “The apoptosis offensive has increased in intensity... Is this the end?" “I posses the genes of many organisms, humans included of course." “It will all be over soon... These idle days, and everything else." “Why are humans here? Are you guests from another world?" “I'm sorry, but I must eliminate everyone. That is the purpose for which I was created." “I may have been created, but I have a desire for knowledge. How about you?" *I desire knowledge - “You too? Just as that person said, is this what it is to be human?" (+10 Affinity) *I have a desire to eat - “I do not... But that is interesting." *I desire sex - “How foolish... I will make you fully satisfied. After that, become my food." “Do you understand the nihilism of my creators?" *Humans never change - “Really? Humans are like that?" *You have to find your own purpose - “That's pretty positive. Is that what it is to be human?" (+10 Affinity) *I do not know - “You cannot understand... Then I cannot even imagine." (-5 Affinity) “What is life? What is the soul?" *I don't know - “I see... So even living beings do not know what life is." *It's nothing - “It's just a phenomenon? If it is just a phenomenon, it is not existence itself." (+10 Affinity) *I am! - “I have no interest in pointless philosophy. Express your point of view through observation and demonstration." “What makes you anxious?" *Nothing makes me anxious - “Eyes full of hope... Is this what it is to be human?" (+10 Affinity) *Idling every day - “Even those with life are the same as me?" *The nagging of my childhood friend - “Are you joking? Or is this normal for humans?" “The purpose of a living being is inquiry... Don't you think so?" *I think so - “As I thought, it is just as that person said." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - “Abandoning knowledge... Can you truly call yourself alive?" (-5 Affinity) *I have researched everything - “Are you really someone so knowledgeable? I do not think so." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I am not a mere experiment; I possess obvious intelligence. Now I'm the experimenter..." With Torture: Crowley: "We waged a long and difficult war against the apoptosis. And it's still not over... Now we're on a journey in another world..." Torture: "It makes no difference to me... I just judge sinners..." Crowley: "Our future opponents aren't limited to just apoptosis. Don't punish too indiscriminately..." Torture: "I only execute sinners..." With Lucia: Lucia: "Would you like to participate in an experiment for a while?" Crowley: "Understood. I'll help..." Lucia: "A creature created by alchemy that has her own desire for research... Alchemy is truly profound." Crowley: "The desire for knowledge exists within all things... The extent of that desire depends on the purity of their heart..." With Anna: Anna: "........." Crowley: "Hmm? Was this also created by magic? It seems to have been altered so much that nothing from its original form remains..." Anna: "...Ahhh!" Crowley: "Ohh?! That was a surprise..." Anna: "Th-that was rude of me... You’re a friend, right?" Crowley: "There may be all kinds here, but the two of us are somewhat closely related. Nice to meet you." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “The Good Children's Laboratory... Today's experiment is the charge reaction of a thunder stone." Crowley began a classroom experiment! However, nobody was listening! “Who put water in me?" Crowley picked up a pebble and threw it! “Let's plant the seeds that came from my body…" Crowley plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! “Let's pretend to actually fight…" Crowley swings their weapon at random! (Skill: Flail Wildly) “Stop it... Let's settle this with a match of mental arithmetic." Crowley tried to stop the fight! ...But nobody was listening. Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Humans Category:Artificial Category:Chimeras Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Tentacle Monsters